


Be So Kind

by Beautiful_River



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bc stolen century, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader dies but it doesn't count, Song fic, Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: It's clear you are in love with Magnus, right? He has to know, right? He must know and not say anything because he doesn't feel the same, right? Aka Magnus is as dense as a rock.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Be So Kind

“I have a question.” You coughed. “It might seem strange. How are your lungs? Are they in pain?” 

Magnus let out a soft chuckle. “No, I feel perfect.” 

“Cause mine are aching.” You confessed

“Think I know why.” His grip on your hand tightened. 

“I kinda like it, though.” You looked up at him. “You wanna try?”

He only frowned.

“That was a joke. You were supposed to laugh.” You pouted.

He gave you a sympathetic smile and pulled you closer. Sitting in his lap you could feel his body heat as you began to shiver.

“I’m sorry, I was the one who was supposed to protect you.” His thumb stroked your cheek. 

He had been knocked unconscious, his mask falling off. It broke when it smashed against the ground. He breathed the air in for a second before you placed your mask on his face. By the time he was conscious again your breathing was already ragged. 

“You can still keep everyone else safe.” Leaning into his touch you closed your eyes. 

“Keep your eyes open.” He commanded. 

It took all your energy to open your eyes again. You let out a groan. “Maggie,” you whined.

“You might not be able to open them again.” He whispered. 

You gave him a soft smile, eyes half lidded. “I’ll see you soon.” You thought he might have tears in his eyes, but you couldn’t tell for sure. 

Your eyes closed again. “Does it hurt?” 

“No,” he whispered. You couldn’t feel his hand on your cheek anymore, not his body heat. Before you knew it, you were being pieced back together on the deck of the Star Blaster. 

You gasped as air filled your lungs. That had been the first time you had ever died. Magnus was right though, it didn’t hurt. 

Two strong arms wrapped around you from behind you. Turning your head the best you could you saw it was Magnus. His forehead was against your shoulder and you couldn’t see his face. You could see, however, everyone leaving the deck.

You tried to turn and Magnus loosened his grip enough for you to turn around in his arms, before he tightened his grip again. Even though you couldn’t see his face you knew he was crying. You moved your hands to gently stroke his back.

“Maggie? It’s okay. I’m okay.” You hushed him.

He took a deep breath in and moved his face to look at you. His eyes looked over your face to see if you were lying. 

“I’m fine.” You reassured him, moving one hand to wipe his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. You could feel butterflies erupt in your stomach at the close intimacy of the exchange.

He took your hand in his and kissed your knuckles. You could feel the heat rise in your cheeks. 

“I’m sorry I let you down.” He breathed. 

“You didn’t though.” You let out a little laugh but his expression stayed serious. 

“It’s my job to keep you safe, all of you.”

“Well to be honest Magnus, I was a little tired of watching you die.” You told him. His eyes grew wide and you looked away. “We’re all in this together.”

“But I,” he froze.

You giggled. “Next time you want me to let you die in my arms?”

He smiled “Yeah, actually.”

You playfully shoved him. “Shut up.”

“If I can help it I’d rather not watch my best friend die in my arms.” He moved to interlace his finger with yours, still standing in front of you.

He had never called you that before and you smiled. “I’ll remember that next time we are on a poison mushroom planet.”

He laughed.  
\------  
You watched across the bar and a beautiful woman made Magnus laugh. You scowled over your almost empty pint of ale. 

“Why the long face, doll?” Lup asked, sliding into the seat directly in your view.

“Nothing,” you grumbled, averting your eyes. 

She looked over to where you were looking, and looked back at you with a giant grin on her face. “Oh,” she drew out. You didn’t say anything. “Wanna make him jealous?” 

“I don’t know, seems kinda childish. Plus if he liked me I think he would notice I was in love with him already.” You took a sip of ale.

Lup busted out laughing, turning many heads. “Yeah right,” she wiped a tear from her eye. “Dude is as dense as a rock.”

You pouted. “Maybe so. Thanks for the offer but I think I’ll pass.” You looked over to where Barry was. “Wanna make him jealous?” You teased back.

“Maybe,” she smirked back. She ordered you both a drink. When they arrived she handed you yours. “Chug!” She commanded and began quickly chugging hers.

“Shit,” you giggled before chugging it down. It made you hiss with its bitter taste. “That was Gods awful.”

“My good sir! Another round!”

It wasn’t long before you and Lup were drunk off your asses and laughing like a pack of fantasy hyenas. You hadn’t thought of Magnus since she brought him up, and she hadn’t looked over at Barry for a few hours.

You stretched your arms, the alcohol in your system making your head fuzzy. “I’m gonna get some fresh air.” Lup nodded and you walked to the door and walked out.

You inhaled a deep breath of fresh cool air. A few moments later you saw something. A cute little animal, close to a cat on your home planet, walked towards the back of the bar. Obviously you had to follow it. So you quickly walked to where you had seen it go. But when you got behind the bar it was gone.

“Rats,” you huffed. 

“Hey,” someone said. You turned to see someone standing by the back door smoking.

“Hey?” You tilted your head to the stranger. 

“I saw you in the bar, couldn’t help but notice how drop dead gorgeous you are. Wanna go back to my place for some fun.” He smirked.

You giggled at the awful offer, and quickly covered your mouth with your hands. “Oh, I’m sorry no thank you.”

“Come on baby.” He started walking towards you and you froze in fear. You were as good a fighter as any, but in this drunken state you weren’t sure you could fight off a creep if need be.

“I, uh, don’t think.” You didn’t finish your sentence before an arm wrapped around your waist.

“Babe, I was wondering where you were.” You looked to see Magnus coming to your side.

You let out a sigh of relief and turned towards him, and placed a hand on his chest in a very couple like pose.

The man walking towards you instantly stopped and held up his hands. “My bad.” He fled back into the bar and you giggled. 

“Why’d you wander off?” He removed his arm from your waist and you pouted at him against your better judgement. You kept a hand on his chest.

“Saw a cat,” you confessed.

“What where?” He looked around and you laughed.

“Ran off.” You smiled.

He smiled too. “We should head back.”

“Sure, I could go for another drink!” You started to walk towards the front of the bar.

Magnus grabbed your arm. “No, I mean to the Star Blaster.” 

“But my tab, and Lup.” He let go of your arm.

“Barry will get both of them.” He informed you.

“Oh my god but who will protect him?” You frowned.

“This world is pretty safe, he’ll be okay?” He seemed confused.

“No, I mean from Lup. She’s going to eat him alive!” You joked.

“What do you mean? Does she like Barry?” He inquired.

You couldn’t help but burst out laughing, Lup was right. He was dense. “Yeah, she does.” You wiped a tear away from your eye. “Let’s go.”

It was a little bit of a trip back to the ship, about thirty minutes. You kept stumbling over your feet and bumping into Magnus and couldn’t stop giggling. He didn’t seem to mind, and kept making little conversations.

Eventually you ended up tripping on a tree root and falling onto your back. Magnus stood over you with a concerned look.

“Are you alright?” He offered you a hand.

“I think I’m dying.” You whined, taking his hand.

“Not funny.” He stated, pulling you up.

“Boo,” you huffed. “I think I’m a comedic genius.” 

When you were stable on your feet magnus wrapped his arm around your waist again. 

“Is that creep back?” You joked.

“No, I... Is this okay? I just don’t want you to fall but if it's not okay I’ll,”

You put a finger to his lips to silence him. “Maggie you're supposed to laugh at my jokes.” You whispered.

“Right, I’ll remember that next time.” He smiled.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, with his hand on you he kept you from falling a few more times. 

Back on the ship he sat you down on the common room couch. You laid down and made yourself comfortable. 

He moved to get you some water. “What’s up with you tonight?” You only hummed in response. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink this much. Lup, absolutely, but you, never.”

You kicked off your shoes and sighed. “Promise not to tell anyone?” 

“Promise.” He handed you a glass of water and you sat up a bit to take a sip.

“I’m in love with Merle, but don’t have the courage to tell him.” You said without faltering. 

This time Magnus bursted out laughing. You sat the water down and feigned hurtfulness. “I open my heart to you and you laugh? Such a gentleman as Magnus Burnsides I thought would never!” You smiled.

“You told me to laugh at your jokes so I did. Now if you had said Barry, or even Davenport I might have believed you.” He joked.

“What if I had said you?” You deadpanned. 

Magnus stopped laughing and swallowed hard. “Oh, I, uh…”

“My love!” Lup yelled.

You turned to see her running towards you and you opened your arms. “My love!” You yelled back.

She jumped onto you and layed on your chest. “It’s been too long my darling.” She kissed your face with sloppy wet kisses. You yelled and tried to push her away. “No!” You giggled, “Bad Lup, no!”

Magnus was still staring at you, and Barry at Lup. She turned to them. “Take a fantasy picture, it’ll last longer.” She joked. “Don’t be too jealous Mags, you can have her sloppy seconds.” 

Both the men’s faces turned red. Magnus awkwardly chuckled but he got up and walked out without saying anything.

“Did I take it too far?” Lup giggled.  
\-----  
“I feel like a princess,” you spun around in the long ball gown you had to wear to a formal event. 

“You look like one, doll.” Lup said.

“Agreed,” Taako smiled.

“I wish you two were coming.” You frowned. 

“They only invited four of us, and I think Davenport made the right choice. Him, you, Lucretia, and Magnus. You can all act polite and have manners.” Taako jokes. Lup jabbed him in the side.

To try and get the light of creation from the locals you had to go to some fancy party. You didn’t really get why but you were down for the dress.

“Are you ready?” Davenport asked from the doorway of Taakos room where the three of you currently were. 

“Yes, sir!” You soluted and made your way to where Magnus and Lucretia were waiting. 

Lucretia looked beautiful in her long dark blue gown, Davenport and Magnus looked handsome as well. 

“Wow, you clean up nice.” You joked as Magnus took your arm in his after seeing Davenport take Lucretia’s arm, as well as he could. 

“You’ve seen me in a suit before.” He blushed. 

“I know, but it’s always nice.” You smiled.

He looked at your gown and looked away. “You look nice.”

“You have such a way with words.” You giggled.

“Do you have your gift?” Davenport asked.

Magnus patted his chest pocket. “Right here?”

“Gift?” You asked.

“It’s customary for a male to give his accompaniment to the galas a gift after the first dance.” Your captain told you.

“Oooh, what’d you get me?” You teased.

“It’s a secret,” he smiled.

After arriving you had to mingle awhile. Magnus never let you arm leave his. When it was time for the first dance your heart was racing. You were both excited and nervous. The music began and you took your positions. 

Neither you nor Magnus were perfect dancers, but you made it through the dance with only stumbling a few times and giggling. When the dance was over everyone clapped. Men began pulling out boxes from their pockets and handing them to women. Some men were even down on one knee proposing. 

You turned to Magnus, “if you propose I’ll say yes.” You only half joked.

Magnus stood in front of you not moving for a few seconds before he took your hand in his and began to move you away from the crowd. He led you to a balcony that overlooked the kingdom.

You let out a breathy, “Wow.” Walking over to look at the view. Magnus stayed by your side, his hand in your. Together you looked at the view for a few minutes before he let go of your hand and grabbed the box in his jacket pocket.

He opened it to reveal a beautiful hair clip, with crystal moons and sterling mushrooms. 

“Oh, Magnus. It’s beautiful.” You sighed.

“May I?” He asked, taking it from the box.

You turned around and he fastened it into your hair. Turning back around you were chest to chest. “I don’t know what to say, it’s so thoughtful, Mags.”

“I want it to remind you that I’ll always protect you.” He moved a piece of hair behind your ear and held his hand on your cheek. “And to apologize for when I couldn’t.”

You reached a hand up to hold over his. “Mags, I,”

“There you two are!” Davenport called. You each took a step back. He was walking towards you both with Lucretia in tow. “I need you both back inside, we are here for a reason, please remember that.”

“Right, sorry.” Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. He followed as Davenport turned to walk back inside.

You stood there stunned for a second. 

“I apologize.” Lucretia said, laying a hand on your shoulder. “Men are just so oblivious sometimes.”  
\-----  
When you found out you’d have a whole year just to relax and enjoy the beach you were elated. You also decided this would be the year you told Magnus how you felt, for better or worse. 

“Last one in the water is a rotten egg!” You bolted for the water with Lup and Magnus close behind you. You were almost in the water when Magnus wrapped his strong arms around your waist and held you in place. 

“Cheater!” You screamed, wiggling in his grasp.  
“Hold her!” Lup encouraged.

“No!” You exclaimed as Lup and Merle made it to water before you. Magnus went to set you down and accidently pulled a bit of your hair. “Ow.” You quietly said.

Magnus froze. “Did I hurt you?” He looked you over in worry.

“You pulled my hair a little,” you laughed at his worried expression. “I’ll survive though.” You took a second and pushed him back and bolted to the water, making it seconds before him.

“Yes!” You yelled. “You’re the rotten egg!” You poked your finger into Magnus’s chest.

He let out a little laugh. “Alright it’s me.”

Lup, Merle, and you yelled in victory.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing. You were an absolutube water bug and hardly left the water. When you got out the sun was setting. Everyone but Magnus had gone back to the ship. He was laid out on a beach towel reading a book, and occasionally looked over to make sure you were still swimming safely. 

“You didn’t have to wait up.” You smiled, laying down on your towel.

“I was enjoying the view.” He stated.

You joking gasped. “Magnus Burnsides! Was that flirting?”

His face turned red. “No, I meant to sunset! Not to say to you aren’t, but, I…”

You lay your head back and smiled. “I’m teasing Mags, relax.”

“Uh, right.” He nods.

Many days and sunsets were spent like this. You spent a lot of time talking with Magnus, and trying to make sure he wasn’t sneaking up on you. 

One day, a few months in, you sat on a shared blanket, watching the sunset. 

“I wish we could just stay here forever, finally be done running.” You confessed. 

Magnus sighed. “I know how you feel. I really like this.”

You paused for a second. “I really like you.” You confessed.

“I really like you too.” He said plainly. 

You were dumbfounded. Did he really just take your confession as a joke? How dense could he be. You stood up quickly. “Good night,” you started to walk away.

“What? Are you okay?” He didn’t get up.

“I feel a little sick.” You called back, not turning to look at him. 

When he was out of sight you sprinted to your room and slammed the door shut. Falling against it, you slid to the floor and buried your face in your knees and sobbed.

A few hours later you had made your way to your bed and passed out. A knock on your door awoke you. Opening it you saw Merle standing there.

“Magnus asked me to check on you, said you weren’t feeling too well.” He smiled.

You sighed and let him. You sat down in a chair so you were eye level with him. 

He put the back of his hand against your forehead and looked at your eyes and hummed to himself. “Yep, just as I thought. A broken heart.”

“Get out of my room,” you stated plainly. 

“Hey now, don’t get upset. I’m only kidding. Listen, it’s not my business, but,” He started to say.

“You’re right it’s not.” You scowled.

“But, you gotta be forward.” He placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Good bye, Merle.” You said a little aggressively. He got the hint and left.

“Well, he’s right.” Lup told you after you told her what happened. “You just have to straight up tell him.” You two were sitting between two rocks, a little hidden place you had found, your toes in the water.

“I kinda did and look where that got me.” You huffed. “And what if I do? I don’t want things to change between us?” Tears began to fall down your face. 

“Actually you do, that’s the point of saying something?” She questioned.

“I guess you’re right, but,” you tried to say but were interrupted. 

“Magnus!” Magnus jumped from behind the rocks. You jumped for a second but then put a scowl on your face. Lup didn’t flinch.

Magnus took a beat to examine your face. His smile fell. “Uh, an attack could come at any second, we have to be… prepared.” He awkwardly stood there.

You looked at Lup for what to say. You sniffed and wiped your tears.

“Magnus, un uh.” Was all she said.

He scratched his sideburns. “Oh, uh, sorry.”  
\-----  
That night you couldn’t sleep. You walked out onto the ship's deck and looked out at the stars. The silence of this planet almost scared you. Besides the sounds of the waves on the beach that was it. You leaned against the railing and looked out at the moon. A cool breeze blew and you shivered, your arms wrapped around yourself. A second later you felt something being draped over your shoulders. You turned to see Magnus placing his IPRE jacket over you. 

Silently he leaned against the railing as well, and looked out at the view. For sometime you stayed silent. Magnus was the one who finally broke the silence. 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

You sighed and pulled his jacket closer to you. You didn’t know how to reply.

“You don’t have to tell me but I saw you crying with Lup. If there's anything I could do please let me know.” He turned to look at you.

“You could fall in love with me?” You gave a broken smile, tears building in your eyes.

“What?” Magnus looked at you confused.

“I know you know that I like you, but I guess that’s not enough.” You bit your cheek to try and keep tears from falling. 

“I don’t understand.” He said honestly.

You turned to him annoyed. “Magnus, I love you.” 

“And I love you too.” He said, still confused.

You slammed your hand down on the railing frustrated. “No, Magnus. I’m IN love with you.”

You looked at his face, he smiled, then frowned, then smiled again. He let out a laugh.

“What?” You were the confused one now.

He scooped you into his arms and spun you around. He set you down and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. “I love you too.” He had tears in his eyes.

You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him hard. “About time.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He confessed.

“Why didn’t you?” You giggled.

“I wasn’t sure you liked me to.” He blushed.

“I can’t believe you.” You scoffed, kissing him again.

“We’ll have to make up for lost time.” He kissed you back.

You gasped. “Was that flirting? From Magnus Burnsides?”

He smiled and kissed you. “It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can ya'll tell I love Lup??? Bc she such a major roll in any Magnus story I write. Anyways this is a song fic, song being Would You Be So Kind by Dodie. I heard the first bit and knew I had to write the first interaction bc it was sad and cha girl love the sad. Also this was written months ago and I found it finished in my google docs and I just never posted it? IDK but here you go. 
> 
> Lemme know if you want more Magnus or anyone else from any of TAZ fics.


End file.
